Detection of bodily fluids, and the ability to distinguish between fluids, is very important in a variety of fields, including forensic serology. Forensic serology is the detection, classification, and study of various bodily fluids, in particular how they relate to a crime scene. Evidence from a crime scene is typically removed from the scene and transported to a forensic laboratory, where specialized examinations take place to identify unknown stains and further process them for DNA testing. Often, it is difficult to identify the presence and location of serological evidence.
Current methods of detection of biological fluids at a crime scene involve isolating the evidence and applying a series of individual tests to each sample in order to determine the type of bodily fluid present. These processes can waste precious sample, are inefficient, and can lead to running out of an item of evidence from a crime scene before all necessary testing takes place. Current forensic serology techniques also fail to provide long-term stability of test samples.